Ninjas Are So Overrated
by TwillitWolf
Summary: Seven teenagers fall into a rabbit hole... through space and time. They aren't very strong, and they have no ninja skills. But together they are something the world has never seen before. "Well, why wouldn't you want teenagers from a different dimension?"
1. Down the Rabbit Hole: Chapter One

**First fanfiction ever, so if there is some funky stuff going on, _deal with it._  
><strong>

**Riley's POV**

It's all Amy's fault.

I just want to get that clear. I guess this is kinda like my testimony

Even though there are all of these factors, variables, ect.

When you boil it all down, it's still Amy's fault.

It all started kinda began like this:

Together, with all my friends. A total of seven kids got wraped in Amy's mess.

Amy had the bright idea of forcing all of her friends this summer to go on a camping trip.

Amy Leigh King is my best friend, we are like joined at the hip. She is 18, legally an adult.

She has straight blond hair with hazel eyes.

We had just gotten our tent set up when someone said, "I'm bored."

That someone was Derrick Mercedes, our village idiot and Abbey Belle's sort-of boyfriend.

"My feet are wet," Abbey whimpered. Abbey had curly black hair with blond streaks in it, and was also Sam's step-sister. She was kind of short, and to make up for it she caged her feet in high-heeled shoes.

She had thought that going hiking with us around the vast wilderness was an excellent occasion for wearing high-heeled shoes. We hadn't even gotten halfway to the camp site when her heels broke, much to Derrick's amusement.

Derrick Mercedes was a fairly short boy, with a tangle of blond hair and hazel eyes. Though he and Abbey were dating, I suspected it was only because Sam had set them up in an attempt to get both off of her back. "Hey, you're both annoying! You should go out!" That sort of thing.

I yawned, already bored, and settled for leaning agasint the tree. I watched what my friends and Abbey were doing.

Amy was busy chasing Freddy Masen around the tent with a pointy stick. Freddy Masen had auburn hair and green eyes.

"Dan," he screamed. "Save me!" he accidently tripped on a root and fell at Dan's feet.

Dan Malvagio peered down at him, his piercing blue eyes standing out from all of his black hair.

He was tall and lanky, and older than Amy by a few months.

"Amy, if you kill him we have to do all the work of hiding the body," Dan pointed out coldly, sensible as always, and walked away.

"My feet are cold, Sam," Abbey whined to her step-sister. "Give me your shoes." Samantha Abbott glared, her straight black hair framing her sharp face and green eyes.

Seeing that she was going to get no sympathy, Abbey's attitude completely changed.

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist before she smirked.

"Give me your shoes _now_, or I'll tell Daddy." Sam froze, and her chocolate brown then narrowed in anger. Grudgingly, she threw off her shoes and stalked away.

Sam's step-dad completely favored Abbey. Sam was like a shadow in his eyes, and he quickly told her that (Good parents deny that kind of thing). Nobody knew what happened to Sam once her mother married Mr. Belle, but she dramatically changed. Sam used to be tough, but now she harbors the last name Abbott all alone.

Now pay attention to this part:

Amy suddenly perked up, seemingly to have an idea.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

"Oh gawd, blondie's got an idea! Call the media!" Derrick gasped from behind me.

"Whatever, and you're blond too. Anyways, lets play a game!" She clapped her hands.

"Lets not," I muttered.

"Lets play hide-'n-seek! It will be fun!" She grabbed Freddy's arm, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes with Bambi eyes.

"Freddy will play, won't you Freddy?"

Freddy resisted her eyes for about a fraction of a second before he jizzed.

"Alright," he muttered.

She giggled and clapped excitedly, and Freddy rolled his eyes, looking suspiciously amused.

Freddy grabbed Derrick, who was trying to sneak away. "I have to go through this, so you do too!"

Derrick gulped, then glared at Dan. "Hey, play with us."

He glanced around lazily, then said, "I guess there isn't really anything else to do."

Abbey smiled. "If Dan is playing, I am too." She licked her lips, in a creepy way.

"I'll play too," Sam mumbled, not looking happy about it.

Then everyone looked at me.

"Fine, I'm in."

Amy suddenly tagged the person closest to her, which was Freddy.

"Freddy's it!" she squealed, than bounded away.

"What the hell!" Freddy wailed.

"Later!" called Derrick as he raced away.

I sighed, then quietly walked away.

I slid through the forest, looking for a good tree to climb. I learned a long time ago that nobody ever looks in the trees. I glanced up a sturdy-looking oak tree, and grabbed the lowest branch.

I wrapped my legs around it, and pulled myself up.

When I was high up enough that Freddy or Amy or whoever would never find me, I closed my eyes and listened to the forest. It seems to me that it's alive sometimes.

Of course, someone had to ruin my peace.

"RILLEEEYYYY!" Amy screamed from behind me. "FREEEDDDDYYYYY!"

I dropped down, and followed the sound of her screaming: "SOOMEEEONNEE!"

I looked around, and nearly fell down in surprise.

"A-A-Amy what are you doing?"

There was Amy, in all of her blonde glory, her lower half missing into the ground. She tried pushing herself up with her arms, but her rear was firmly stuck.

"I'm stuck! I tripped and fell down this rabbit hole!" Amy sniffed.

I sighed, and crouched down.

"One big rabbit hole," I muttered, poking at the ground.

She nodded tearfully.

"Hold still," I grunted, pulling on her arms.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow that hurts! Stop it! Dan! Freddy! Riley is hurting me!" she wailed.

There was crashing behind me, and I looked over to see the boys and Sam.

"Whoa, Riley stop hurting Amy," Derrick sniggered. I rolled my eyes and moved, showing Amy's dilemma.

"Holy shit! Did the ground just eat Amy's legs?" Sam tried pulling on her arms.

"Oww! You're no better than Riley!" Amy mumbled. Then she started screaming again. "Something touched my legs! Something touched my legs!" she wailed.

"Pull harder!" Dan ordered.

We eached grabbed both of her arms, and pulled.

"My god you need to go on a diet," Derrick gasped out with effort.

"Hey? What's going on?" At that moment, Abbey decided to show up.

"Amy is stuck down some hole," Freddy explained.

"Well whatever, look at my capris!" she moaned, pointing to a smudge on her pants.

And then suddenly Amy began moving further and further down.

"Ahh! WHAT THE HELL! IM GETTING SUCKED IN!" Amy wailed, thrashing her body around.

We all had to let go at the last second to avoid getting dragged in with her.

Freddy slid down in shock. "She's gone...," he mumbled.

We all stared at the rabbit hole for a moment - even Abbey looked mildly shocked - and then Freddy glanced up at Dan.

"We have to go in after her."

Five pairs of eyes stopped staring at the rabbit hole and started staring at him.

Surprisingly, Dan nodded. His eyes sparked with the intensity of the situation. "Freddy, grab my feet, and Derrick grab his, then Sam, Abbey, and Riley."

We did what he said, and I suddenly felt really stupid.

Dan put his head in the hole, looking down. "Amy? You there? Hello? Ah!" And Dan got sucked in.

This caused a chain reaction, all of getting pulled the the hole. And before I knew it, Sam's feet were gone.

"Ahh! Sam your feet stink!" and Abbey, being the lovable person she is, let go.

I wheezed, my shoulders shaking.

Abbey stood up, brushing off her pants.

"Look at them! They're all gone!" she whined, sliding to the ground.

I felt an uncontrollable rage rise up within me, clouding my mind.

I hardly ever get really pissed off, not like this.

"Y-you bitch!" I charged, grabbing her and stuffing her head down the hole.

Of course, I got sucked in.

I couldn't see anything, because surprise-surprise, the underground is dark. Very dark.

After a while, I could see a light. Like the light at the end of the tunnel.

_Did I die?_

_I sure hope not, I__'__m only sixteen. _

And then the white light surrounded me, like a clear blanket. I looked down, and saw an endless bottom.

I looked around, squinting my eyes painfully. It was bright.

"Amy?" I saw her spinning around, waving her arms wildly.

"Hey Riley! Look at me! Is this Limbo? It sure is fun!"

I tried tospin towards her. Eventually I ended up doing swimming motions to move towards her.

I grabbed her hands saying: "I'm not sure what this is, but where are the others?"

She shrugged, sending herself and me spinning around. "I dunno"

I sighed, and looked around. "Freddy? Dan? Derrick?" I called out.

"Here we are!" I heard Freddy shout above us.

I glanced up, and saw all the boys holding hands in a semi-circle. Amy giggled and muttered, "So manly."

Amy and I struggled up, spinning and twirling like in gymnastics.

"Hey guys" I said, grabbing Dans wrist and swinging Amy around to grab Freddy's.

"This...is weird," Sam mumbled, coming into view as she squirmed towards us.

I let go of Dan's wrist to allow her room in our little circle of friends.

"Where's Abbey?" Amy questioned, looking around.

I glanced down so no one could see my expression.

"She...let go of Sam."

A collection of gasps and "The bitch!" from Derrick.

I just nodded. And then my anger fired up again.

"She let go of Sam so she wouldn't get sucked in herself, so...I- pushed her in!" The events slowly sunk in, and my mind reeled with fear and anger.

Everything seemed to be slowly spiralling out of control. And what is worse, I feel like I can't do a thing.

"She...let go!" I mumbled angrily.

I felt something new.

I let all of my fear surface from the locked door deep, deep down from my mind.

My mind reeled, and I closed my eyes.

And then, the white world we were in at the moment ripped apart, patches of black ripped apart the whiteness like jagged claws.

It felt like wind was blowing us back into the black tears.

I whirled around, losing my grip on Sam.

Freddy, Derrick, and Dan all managed to hold on while Sam was flying out of view.

"Sam!" Freddy screamed.

It was pure, utter chaos. More jagged tears of black appeared, almost rippng me from Amy.

"Amy!" I yelled, wrapping a hand around her waist, as we began to eratically spin around.

I could absolutely **_not_** lose Amy.

"What's going on!" she wailed. Tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know," I muttered, and we spun into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a firm believer that things should always be said at the <em>bottom<em> of the chapter, so people are forced to look at it while they are changing chapters. **

_Credit goes to the guy who made Naruto, and I do not own all of that chiz._

_I wish I could say I owned all of the OC'S, but they are based off of real people in rl. So they kind of own themselves. _

_And I have to give some credit to my co-author [ or editor ] Fox, who is Amy is based off of. _(YEAHHHHHHH)

_This is my first fanfic, so I will do a bunch of different POV'S [as in first person, third person] and my writing will bounce up and down. (Because I'm insane and this is totally Lillie and not Fox)_

_**My OC's won't be Mary-Sues**, and I don't plan on OCXOC (Fox be cring.Y u be makin' Fox cring Lillie?) I swear, the person Derrick is based off of [You know who you are] will die of an ego overload. LOLOLOL RILEYXDERRICK LOLOLOL_

_Riley is sorta the main character [cuz I based her off of me] and I'm not sure what pairing I will do with her. _

_Fox and I write this on a public doc, so we literally write it together at the same time. Sometimes we invite other people and have this big awesome party that usually ends with alot of words getting replaced with... more 'colorful' references. So if you see a word like that, know it is Fox's/Derrick's doing. Dan is getting on me about using bigger words and things like that. _

**_This story will make a drastic...and more hilarious turn in the later chapters. If u don't want to hear about them walking around just wait till I upload the rest._**

**And Madara won't be a big part because he's an evil jerk that steals eyes. I mean seriously, eyes?** **Get ur own rinnengan!**

**And I won't overuse Tobi's third person, infact I will switch it around.**

If ur someone like me who hates to read really long foot notes, The things I have bolded are most important.

* * *

><p>Fox's Corner:<p>

LOLOLOL I R FOX LOLOLOL I R SPESHUL

lolno.

**[Twilit: Sad thing is, she can write better than I can.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, when i posted this i didn't edit over some of what my friend's did...so . Don't laugh. And FML.<br>**


	2. What the hell?: Chapter two

**Pretty shitty in my opinion. Really short. Well the first chapter was really long, so DEAL WITH IT! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dan POV<span>**

My mind slowly swung into consciousness, my senses coming alive one by one. Which sucked, because my head felt like some moron was hitting it with a hammer. My throat felt like sand paper, and my stomach was twisting.

"Oww...," I mumbled.

"Hey...wake up, Dan. Where are we?" someone mumbled.

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes, and shut them again. It was too bright.

And too hot; the ground burned my back.

"Hot...," I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I blinked and widened them in surprise.

We were surrounded...by sand.

Sand walls, sand buildings, sand streets.

"Where are we?"

**Sam**

"What the hell?" I shouted in my semi-consciousness. Wait.

My voice...sounded... weird.

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

Trees shot up like skyscrapers, and I rubbed my face because it felt wierd.

Wait, since when was my nose this big?

I blinked, and gasped in shock. Somehow, something seemed different. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I mumbled something incoherent, and tried to stand up.

I stumbled and fell, onto my side.

"What the hell!"

The ground seemed too close and...there were...paws attached to me.

I twitched, and one moved.

"Aiyee!" I screamed. I had four legs! Four short, stubby legs. And they had hair!

"Whoa." I looked at my body.

I covered from head to toe in black and brown fur.

I managed to stand up, minding my four legs.

"Wait, a tail?" I looked behind me. Something that looked suspiciously like a tail waved behind me.

Score! I always wanted a tail.

Nose? Fur? Tail? Am I, like, some kind of chipmunk, or something?

I looked around, and saw a puddle a few feet away.

Being the amazing person I was, I managed to do a crawl/slide thing with my new appendages.

I glanced down.

"Eep!"

**Amy POV**

I yawned, and tried to roll over on my side. I tried to roll over my side, but something clamped down on my waist stopped me. I peeked open my eyes, and glanced down.

Riley Fence had tan skin and dark, curly hair. She's one of those girls who's wildly pretty, but not up-front about it, not like me. I'll shove myself in your face, while Riley will sit back and never let you notice how gorgeous she is. I doubt she even knows it.

Anyway, Riley mumbled something, and yawned. She blinked open her black eyes, and looked at our situation sheepishly.

"Sorry." She stood up and stretched her lanky body. She was ridiculously tall.

"Whoa." I looked around. Riley took one look at our surroundings and turned to me.

"Where the hell are we?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of the lesser ones. The part where Amy describes Riley was all Fox's, so don't get the wrong idea about me.<strong>

_Question of the Chapter: Who, out of all of the Akatsuki, is your favorite? Tell why, and if it's interesting or makes me laugh I will probably post when I update._

**I do not want reviews for the sake of reviews, I need reviews to tell me how to get better so, if I'm going down the drain tell me so I can rewrite the chapter.** This is my first story that I've really gone all out on, and not just made it as I went along.

This story will get better and more fun to write, so stay tuned.

**Also, this won't be mary-sue but I plan to give them some special things just for the heck of it. **

**So, give me some feed back.  
><strong>


	3. I am Sam! Hear me Roar!: Chapter Three

_**Just messing around with POV'S a bit, seeing which one I like.**_

**Sam POV**

This made no sense.

None at all.

Staring back at me was a furry black and brown face with big green eyes.

I was...a cat.

A feline.

A felis catus.

So I did what every sensible person does in this situation.

I ran in circles, screaming to the heavens.

"This isn't fair!"

"Why me?"

"Why not Abbey?"

"Why couldn't I have been turned into something cooler?"

"Why not a tiger?"

After running in exhausting circles, I collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my god...," I mumbled.

Then I felt like crying. And Samantha Abbott never cries.

I didn't cry when I broke both my legs.

I didn't cry when I got lost in the mall when I was four.

I didn't cry when my real dad died.

"Suck it up...," I muttered harshly to myself.

Slowly but surely, I climbed up on all four legs and stretched.

I raised my chin/muzzle and stomped confidently onward.

I could do this! I am Samantha Abbott! Hear me roar!

Then I realized.

I was all alone, and my friends were no where to be seen. And I was a cat.

"Oh my god, where am I?" I screeched.

I sat right down again.

"This is hopeless...," I muttered.

Riley once said that when she was younger, she made little lists when she was stuck.

So I made my little list.

"Okay... now what?" I grumbled. This was harder than I had thought.

I waited for something to happen, anything. Maybe a flying pony?

Wait, do I actually have do my list?

Oh...

Okay, first I have to learn to walk first.

I stood up, and took a step.

And promptly fell on my face.

"Ow...," I mumbled, standing up again.

After a few minutes of that, I was able to walk straight.

And straight into any tree.

"My poor abused face." I rubbed it, with a paw.

Walking on four legs is hard.

After a while of learning to walk again, it was very easy to run. And to turn.

So, soon I was prowling along the forest like a pro.

I ran around, leaping over trees and bushes.

And soon I got very hungry, and decided to eat or something.

"Rawr! I'll kill you all!" I hissed to some squirrels on the ground.

They stopped eating their acorns and looked at me.

"Well?" I said, puzzled they weren't running. "Are you going to run?"

Apparently they were challenged, because I was way bigger than the squirrels. And I had very pointy teeth.

The squirrels looked at me for a moment, then turned back to their acorns.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" They looked up at me again.

And then the squirrels turned tail and ran away.

I was so happy and excited that I forgot to chase after them.

"Where are you going?" Wait...

I felt hot breath on my neck, and slowly turned around. I knew I wouldn't like what was behind me.

It was this _HUGE_ big black shaggy dog.

"Holy shit! You're a rather big doggy..." I slowly backed away from the dog.

It gave me a look that seemed suspiciously like hunger...

"I'm not a hamburger!" I screamed, as I made a strategic retreat. The dog wasn't about to let such a good lookin' cat run off on him, and gave chase to my poor self.

I got cornered against a wall of trees, and the dog growled at me. Slowly walking foward until his nose was right in my face.

My mind was pushed back as something else took control. My paw swiped his nose, a black blur. And the best part?

Cats have _claws_. Very, very sharp claws.

The dog howled in pain, backing up and giving me enough space to leave him behind.

"Take that bitch!" I shouted, moving around trees and bushes.

The hardest thing about running for your life from a deranged dog was all the trees getting in the way. I mean everywhere, trees, trees, and more trees! You had to be careful and at the same time fast enough to keep your tail.

I ran as fast as my four legs would carry me, running directionless.

Of course, I _would_ manage to fall down a very deep ravine.

My paws got tangled as I tumbled down.

Look, there's the sky! Now its the ground! Look the sky is back again! Is that a rock? Hey, the sky is ba-

_Thud!_

I collided with a stone boulder . I landed flat on my back.

"Ow," I groaned, sitting up and shaking myself off.

Miraculously, the dog hadn't seen me fall and was sniffing around for me, his head whipping back and forth.

I smirked. No beast can keep up with me! For I am Sam!

However, that _was_ a rather close call.

I groaned.

This was going to be _way_ harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Question of the chapter: What do you value in Oc's? What do you value in a story?<em>

_**I love Sam's ego. I absolutely love it.**_

_**Idk if i will do pairings, because that seems like so much WORK!**_


	4. The Three Stooges: Chapter Four

**Zomg I switched POV again?  
><strong>

**Dan POV**

I slowly stood up. My jacket and jeans were covered in sand, and I also had some in my eyes.

"Dude, we're in, like, a desert city," Derrick whispered, looking wide-eyed at all of the people staring at us.

Sand. Sand everywhere. The buildings were made of sand, and the rodes. The sun hung up in the sky, like a dead lightbulb. It was so hot, and my throat began getting scratchy.

A small group of people had stopped doing whatever they were doing to stare at us.

And that is when I heard the whispering. Small voices, talking very fast and too quiet for me to listen.

"Ugh, my head!" I groaned, holding my head and stumbling into Freddy.

"You okay?" Freddy asked, his voice full of concern.

I nodded, mutely. The whispering stopped, and I'm sure neither Freddy or Derrick heard it.

"Where are the girls?" I asked, trying to remember what happened.

"They weren't here when we woke up." Derrick shrugged.

"None of this makes sense! Holes don't suck people in," I moaned, holding my head.

"I beg to differ," Freddy muttered, glancing around.

Suddenly, two men approached us wearing strange clothing. The most notable thing was the headband on their foreheads, and it was engraved with a symbol.

The whisperings got louder as they got closer. I mentally groaned.

I could tell by the way they moved, slowly but full of purpose. Their eyes looking us up and down. They were authority figures of some kind.

"Do any of you require assistance?" the taller one asked, his eye flicking to me. They continued to look us up and down.

I felt like grinning. I could easily deal with most authority figures at home, and these were no exception. I could play these two like a violin, they were so obvious about what they wanted.

I thought for a moment.

"No, we're fine." I replied, quietly but in a firm voice.

I just let the guards know three things.

1.) We were together.

2.) I was the "leader" of the group.

3.) I wasn't going to explain anything to them by my tone.

They shared a look. Good, they were undecided.

"We have somewhere to be," I said, but louder this time.

Before they could make a decision, I grabbed my two companions by the wrists and turned down a sand road, cutting into a dark narrow alley I almost missed.

"Hey!" One of the guards called out, surprised and angry.

I grinned as they ran right past us.

Derrick sighed in relief.

"You scare me sometimes, Dan," Freddy pointed out.

My grin turned into a smirk, but faltered as I heard the whisperings again, but louder.

"Do...either of you hear anything?" I asked them both.

They shook their heads no.

" go."

We walked around, finding nothing else to do. It was very hot, and we stood out in our clothing. Apparently jeans and sneakers were out of style.

I glanced up at many shops, not able to read whatever laungage it was written in. The city was made completely of sand, and when I touched it the sand was as hard as cement.

"Hey, Derrick? You think you could get us some money?" I asked very carefully.

Derrick glanced at me, his eyes narrowed. For a split second, he almost looked hurt.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded at me. Then his goofy expression returned.

Derrick stopped walking, and glanced around.

His eyes landed on a very fat lady yelling at her crying children.(As if that would make them stop crying) A wallet stuck out of her back pocket.

"Come on." Derrick pointed at her.

We trailed her, stopping only when she got in line at some food shop.

"Okay, Dan get behind me and Freddy get on my left," It was obvious we were blocking him from view.

Derrick was still for a moment, then he began walking away.

"Wait, why are we walking away?" Freddy demanded. I frowned, confused.

Derrick flashed me a smirk, holding up the wallet.

"Got it." He smirked.

A hi-five was in order, and we oblidged.

When: "Hey! Those kids took that lady's wallet!"

"And this is where we run like hell!" Derrick laughed as we darted away.

A little later, after hiding in some kind of shed, we looked at the money.

"What the hell is this?" Derrick demanded, holding up a gold coin.

"I don't know what kind of currency this is." Freddy replied, fingering a copper version.

I was deep in thought, staring intently on the coins.

"Well Dan? What's going on in that sick head of yours?"

"Well, think about it. Obviously the gold coin is worth more than copper and silver, and silver is worth more than copper. So we have the coins kinda figured out. Hand me a bill." I held out my hand and looked at it when one was passed. I frowned.

"The one digit bill will be worth less than the two digit bill, but thats all I have."

Freddy introduced his head to the wall while Derrick moaned, "but I'm hungry!"

"Well, I have a plan..."

An hour after carefully choosing a cafe, or whatever, we sat down at a table and began "arguing" rather loudly.

"I'm telling you, this is worth more!" Freddy practically yelled.

"No, it's worth less." I shook my head.

"Can I help you boys?" A waitress came up to our table, holding a menu. Well, it was working so far.

We told a told her we were tourist, and where we come from has different money. It surprisingly worked, and she explained it to us.

She batted her eyes at me. "So, where are you from?"

I began sweating. "Uh, we don't really like people in our buisness." That was okay, I guess

Then I heard it again, a small whispering, a single voice.

Coming from _her_. It like, drifted towards me.

"Yes, thank you very much." I pretended not to be alarmed, when actually my heart was hammering. "We have to go met someone."

We stood up, looking behind out backs as we went out.

I sighed in relief once we were swallowed by a crowd.

My mind was going so fast.

The whisperings, no one can hear them but me.

And...they came from people. What did this mean? I wanted to bang my head agasint the wall.

"Im still hungry," Derrick reminded us, showing us his amazingly one-track mind.

"Ugh, fine. Lets go get something to eat." I scowled at them and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Idiots.

* * *

><p><em>I hit my head on a ceiling fan after I wrote this. Don't worry, I'm still alive and well to write you more. <em>

_This seemingly filler parts are IMPORTANT so if u don't read them you kinda won't get the story. _

**Anyways, I won't lie, when i wrote this chapter, (a month ago?) I had no idea where i was going with the story. But now I have a good idea of what I'm doing and the chapters will be better. (Later on)**


End file.
